


The hole in your heart

by JGWentworth877



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGWentworth877/pseuds/JGWentworth877
Summary: Izuku died with only one regret in his 7 year life, not to be useless his desire was so strong he woke up in hueco mundo no memories of the past just the desire to become stronger and thus his transformation begins the become a mighty arrancar.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. Death is the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> What's poppin my dudes so this is my first story and I kinda got inspired by a story call Lone Wolf to inspire this story I will change some stuff so yeah. I'll accept all feedback so rip me a new one ladys and gentle dudes... love ya all... call 877 cash now

Izuku Midoriya really really really hates his life, and being a 7 year old quirkless kid does help that reality at all, his 'friend' or bully bakugo all but sees him as useless, hell the world sees him as a useless defenceless quirkless kid who will do nothing in his life and that was from his 2nd grade teacher after finding out he was quirkless. The boy had only one dream, to become a hero who saves everyone with a smile on his face, but this is a cruel world who likes shitting on everyone who is weak so that is where we start this story.

"Stop kacchan its hurts!!!" Izuku yelled out bakugo on the other hand is beating the defenceless boy for the hundredth time this week. "QUITE NERD THIS IS WHAT YOUR STUPID DREAM GETS YOU!!! WANNA BE A HERO THEN STOP ME" bakugo says as he hits izuku in the head with a heavy kick, "hey bakugo someone's coming!" A larger boy with wings called out "fine let's get out of here guys" as bakugo and his cronies left izuku got up slowly rubbing his face were the explosive teen kicked him. " well at least he didnt use his quirk on me today" izuku had a small smile on his face just glad to be moving today was one of his least physical beat downs... "I'm just glad to be ok" just as he felt better a behemoth of a man grabbed him... "PUT DOWN THE KID YOU FIEND" "NO WAY HE IS MY MEAL TICKET OUT OF HERE SO UNLESS YOU WANT A CHARED REMAINS OF A CHILD BACK YOU DO AS I SAY" unfortunately for izuku he just walked right into a villian battle "oh no f-f-fir-estarter" izuku managed to stutter out "huh looks like you know me kid, stay still and I might only burn you" firestarter said with a evil smile on his face. In fear for his life the boy only nodded "good now I got to find a way out of here before the red and blue freak comes out of nowhe-" before the villian could finish a blur came rocketing in with a loud "FEAR NOT BOY CAUSE I AM HERE" the man in the smoke said "SHIT ITS..." "ALL MIGHT" the boy and villian said in unison. "YES IT IS I ALL MIGHT... NOW PUT THE YOUNG LAD DOWN AND I MIGHT BE GENTLE WHEN THROWING YOU IN JAIL" All might said with a smile on his face, "NO WAY IN HELL IM NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL" the villain was terrified he knew he couldn't beat the simble of peace while the villian was trying to find a way out izuku had stars in his eyes his favorite hero was here to save him the boy was beyond excited... "ALL RIGHT VILLAIN OF YOU WILL NOT PUT THE BOY DOWN THEN ILL MAKE YOU DETROIT..." all might raised his fist rearing back for a punch to send the villian flying but unfortunately he put more power in it "SMASHHHHHH!!!!!" The punch flew towards the villian sending a shockwave that could level a building in response the villian panicked placing the boy in front of him to guard himself... but the attack just punched a hole mid chest of the boy and the remaining energy sent the villian fly unconscious "NO" that was the only thought all might had in his mind as he rushed to the boy... "NO NO NO STAY WITH ME MY BOY, SOMEONE GET THE PARAMEDICS" all might yelled out "I-Im sorry a-all might i-i got in the w-way" is all the boy managed to say before slipping into death's embrace... the last thought the boy had was on how useless he was he couldn't get out of the villian and hero's way to begin with he couldn't even be a proper human shield.. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" all might cried out this wasnt the first time he failed at saving someone but is was the worst cause he was the one to have killed the boy, mean while firestarter had woken up to find him self covered in blood but not his own he looked up to find all might clutching to the boy he had held hostage to see a large hole threw the boy in fear he ran escaping judgement for today.

When Inko Midoriya found out the fate of her precious angel she didnt even have time to register it before all might deflated to show his true self and ask the woman to forgive him for an unforgivable act "ma'am forgive this foolish hero I'll be here for you at all times and will do anything for you as recompense for my actions" as all might said this with tears in his eyes Inko put a hand on the skinny mans shoulder "I will take your offer mr. All might" she said as she wiped her eyes "please mrs. Midoriya call me Yagi" "all right as long as you call me Inko" they both laughed but there broken hearts will need to heal. "WHAT THE NERDS DEAD" bakugo yelled out "tch probably died worthless like him" bakugo say under his breath bakugo was a wierd case he felt bad that he died but he did truly hate Deku so it was a mixed emotion he felt "what was that you brat" mizuki said looking as pissed off as always at here son "he died in a villian attack he became a hostage and the hero accidentally killed him I'm the crossfire that is what the report said" she was exhausted she was comforting Inko all day and she was out of energy to deal with her brat of a son. 'A hero killed him huh that's kinda ironic for a deku sence he looked up to heros' bakugo thought he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought... 

Elsewhere in hueco mundo a new hollow has be born one born out of helplessness his only desire was to grow stronger, strong enough to never be seen as WORTHLESS ever again.


	2. The path to power is full of corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hueco mundo a serpent like hollow is rapidly gaining power at speeds never before by hollows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw dudes so now begins izuku transformation into a arrancar he is no longer izuku tho he goes by Ryu a serpent/dragon like adjuchas who devours all

Ryu or the green serpent has rapidly transformed, even as hollow he devoured all before him, and as a menos grande he took over becoming the fastest hollow to make it to ajuchas in only a few years even then other ajuchas found him and each one died by his fangs it didnt matter who fought him a menos or ajuchas he devoured all his path. His life was one of solitude with the only thing driving him was more power and eventually he awakened again shedding his snake like body for a more humanoid form as a vasto lorde even then he craved more power and one day after obtaining to much Reiatsu his mask broke revealing his green hair and eyes, all that was left of his mask was a small bit on the right side of his mouth where one of his fangs still remain he wore a green cloak, black like pants, his chest was bare revealing his hole and the amount of Spiritual Pressure was overwhelming killing any low level menos by just getting close, he was the first natural arrancar in a long time and caught the eye of the primera espada himself Coyote Starrk.

"What do you want this time Starrk" Ryu said with disdain in his voice "what I cant say hi to my favorite serpant, Ryu?" Starrk had a way of annoying Ryu, and he couldn't help but do it to this very dangerous arrancar "I'm not joining your little group Starrk if that's why your here" "of course not Ryu, I learned that is a touchy subject for you. I'm here to make sure you dont do anything stupid" "are you really that bored as king that you come out here to annoy me while trying to sleep" Starrk new better than press the young arrancar but he felt like he could beat him down without losing to many limbs "I actually came here to ask what you are planning to do cause you have to be bored" as much a Ryu had to admit Starrk was right all the challenging fights now are associated with the espada and making them an enemy was a bad idea even though he thought he could win it's that it was better to keep them as potential allies, "if you must know I was thinking about visiting the human world maybe find out who I was It couldn't have been to long sence I've been arrancar so maybe people will recognize me" Starrk was shocked to hear this Ryu was powerful enough to cause calamity to the world with his spiritual pressure alone but there will be another problem "you go there and the soul reapers will follow you, Ryu we have a agreement with them to not cause issues on earth" Starrk was nervous for his new favorite arrancar cause while he was on good terms with the current head of the gotai 13 some soul reapers weren't as open minded to arrancars... "fine but take this it's a communicator you get in any trouble get me I dont want to resort to violence with a soul reaper" Ryu grabs the communicator kinda of annoyed that Starrk thinks he's going there to start something he couldn't finish "fine I wont need it tho I just want to see how the human interact call it curiosity alright" with that he opens a garganta in a alleyway in a certain Japanese city.

It's been a couple of weeks sence being with the humans and Ryu is no where close to finding out who he was but he did figure out that he could condense his reiatsu to make a physical body so people could see him it also allows him to use most of his strength with out making people collapse due to his spiritual pressure so hey good news atleast. Ryu is currently on top of a tall building looking down at the streets watch what people here call 'heros' fighting so called 'villains' Ryu really cant tell the difference between the two sides in Heuco Mundo it's just kill or be killed so he has a problem when it comes down to morality but he doesnt really care either way so atleast its interesting to watch.  
"What are you doing here arrancar?" A voice took him by surprise it was feminine so when he turned around he was surprised to see a woman there with a white coat short black hair and a zampaktuo "a soul reaper I suppose, I wasnt causing any trouble if that's what your worried about" Ryu spoke with a little respect, as much as he found Starrk annoying he did value him, he helped him when he first became an arrancar so he is doing it as a favor. "I'm not asking you what you're doing I asked what are you doing here" she was getting nervous I can tell I believe we both dont want to come to blows "just got bored wanted to see what the human world had to offer I became a arrancar about a year ago so I want to see if I could see who I was before I died... names Ryu by the by" Ryu reached out his hand for a shake "I guess I can be fine with that, I'm Rukia captain of the 13th division of the gotai 13" she reached out as well and shook the mysterious arrancars hand "I'm surprised tho how did you not sence me arnt you arrancars good at sencing reiatsu?" "That about the only thing I'm bad at I can sence it with pesquisa but if you mask it I have a hard time sencing it, Starrk has used it to mess with me" "ohh so you know Starrk so are you an espada you seem powerful enough if not overly so?" Ryu sighed he hate being asked about that circus dont get him wrong he likes the members even Grimmjow but he hates the idea over having someone over him and a rule book that's not his own so no thank you he wont be joining any group like that "no I'm what Starrk likes to call a rogue arrancar as annoying as it is he follows me and annoy me making sure I'm not doing anything 'illegal' but I do respect him enough to not want to throw him into a mountain" "that's good how long are you going to be here cause maybe we can talk some more you seem... interesting to say the least how about we meet up tomorrow same place same time call it professional curiosity" rukia smiled and Ryu agreed cause he didnt have anything better to do so whatever right? 

After that Rukia left as quickly as she came so now alone with nothin but day light left he decided to test out his physical form, he condensed his spiritual pressure and after getting it to the right amount he jumped down and took to the streets. People were looking and him obviously he look so strange even with quirks being a think I mean the man had only a long jacket on with no undershirt exposing his chest and his hole, but Ryu being the fight first kinda guy had to hold back from ripping them all to pieces "uhh sir are you ok?" He looked at the man who said that with a puzzled look he looked like what the humans call a police officer "of course I am, why?" All Ryu could think is if he looked weak to the officer, maybe a challenge? "Uh cause you have a hole threw your chest sir" oh that makes sence now I guess it does look concerning for humans to have a hole threw where there heart is "I'm fine had sence I came into existence" Ryu shook the officers hand of and walked away while the officer seemed more confused. 

Bakugo was enjoying his day, first he found a new punching bag to let out some aggression out on to, and secondly he just got accepted into UA with top scores mind you that. As he was walk down a alleyway to go to his favorite arcade to celebrate a job well done and to also get out of the house and away from the old hag, that was until he bumped into a what felt like a wall "HEY WATCH WERE YOU'RE STANDING ASSHOLE!!!" when the taller boy turned around bakugo nearly fell. A hole threw his chest, green hair, and green eyes it couldn't be "and maybe you should watch were you're walking dick head?" Bakugo swears he heard his voice before but alot more high pitched "d-deku?" Is all bakugo could muster out. This however made something very, very deep in Ryu to flinch he didnt know why but he felt like he punching this boy for insulting him but he didnt even know what deku meant "what did you call me? I'll have you know my names Ryu that is a name I've earned dont call me anything else" as Ryu began to leave bakugo reached out and grabbed his shoulder his hands where trembling he needed to know "are you Izuku Midoriya?" Again he felt some inside of him but this time it felt like pain not anything like a cero being shot point blank but more like a fist going threw his chest... weird. "Boy can you meet me here tomorrow around 5 ish I have some questions for you" bakugo still stunned only nods in agreement and before he can say anything Ryu is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 2 done I cant tell if I'm fine or just shit so yeah see yall next chapter


	3. Revelation and Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds out about a boy who died 8 years ago, and meets the strongest human who looks at him with pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for the feed back the is a disconnect on what my plan is and what I write so I'm trying to work on that hopefully yall like this chapter.
> 
> Call 877-CASH-NOW

"Ryu over here" Rukia calls out getting Ryu's attention, Ryu notices her and begins to walk over until he see's a man with a tattoo on his neck with bright red hair "who is he" Ryu said getting a in a more defensive stance "oh dont mind this big lug he is my husband Renji" Rukia jesters over to her husband "nice ta meetcha kid" Renji sticks out his hand to fist bumb and Ryu know bro code 1 he doesn't leave him hangin "Ryu, sorry but I wasn't expecting another captain level soul reaper" Ryu states still kinda on the defensive "I thought it would be a good distraction from work Captian Kuchiki has me running all over the place I need time to spend with my family you know, and it's been awhile sence I've been down in the human world so I thought i might as well accompany my wife.. well who was Ryu from getting in between a husband and wife "so Rukia what did you need me for?" Ryu questioned still a little on edge "ahh I was thinking if you're going to be here for a while could you watch out for rogue hollows send them back to hueco mundo or just take care of them? As much as i hate to admit we soul reapers are still rebuilding after the last war so we a stretched thin and you seem trust worthy enough" Rukia was deadpanned the entire time she was serious "that's kinda wierd thing to ask someone you just met, but sure I'll keep an eye out." As Ryu finished a large explosion was heard threw out the city, as on instinct all 3 launched into action Renji and Rukia flashsteping and Ryu using sonido.

The sight in front of them could only be explained as pure chaos, the streets were on fire and a certain spike blonde hair boy being used as a hostage by a weirdly familiar fire user "I'm stepping in" Ryu said as he began to walk forward "Ryu this is the humans problem not ours!" Rukia shouted at him "well he took the person who knows something about me so I'm going to insure his safety" Ryu stated leaking out a sliver of the spiritual pressure.

All might was panicked, firestarter a foe who gave him his biggest failure was standing before him again with a hostage "SEEMS LIKE WE FIND OURSELFS IN A FAMILIAR SITUATION FOR 8 YEARS AGO HUH ALL MIGHT?" All might flinched he saw this as a way to redeem himself from his failure and we wasn't going to let this creep go "THIS WONT BE LIKE LAST TIME I WILL SAVE THIS YOUNG MAN FROM YOUR COWARDLY GRASP!" as all might begin to charge something stopped him. It felt like someone just turned gravity on to the max it took all he had to stand, meanwhile firestarter was not faring to well he was pinned to the ground while bakugo was barely standing. "It would be unfortunate for my associate to be harmed so I'll be stopping this farce" as if the pressure was never there all might was able to move again but froze when he saw him, a grown up version of the boy he killed 8 years ago with a hole in the same spot he drove his fist into "IM-IMPOSSIBLE" the young man ignoring him approached the villain who was shakey to get up "as for you either comply with the attorneys or deal with me" firestarter was not having any of this bullshit and launched a fire blast straight at the boys face "DIEEEEE" suddenly a green flash cut the flames in two "Cero" the attack bore threw the mans arm hitting the ground behind him, his arm tho was mangled twisted and burnt from the attack the man couldn't even feel it as it burnt all his nerves numbing it instantly "wha-what m-my arm.... AHHHHHHH YOU BASTARDDD ILL KILL YOU" the man still in shock cried out everyone there say for 2 where in shock "Ryu dont kill him see it as a part of our deal alright!" A strange woman called out "Tch fine it's not like he harmed me with such a weak attack, but I'm not letting him off the hook that easily, for some reason he as irritated me" Ryu pointing his arm at the mans body extended a single finger "Bala" in the flash of an eye multiple green lights bore threw the mans body the man collapsed to the ground barely alive "See he's still alive that ok with you" Ryu called out "fine let's get out of here" in the flash of an eye all 3 of them were gone.

"Here take this, it's a communicator if you get in trouble of just want to talk to someone please call" Rukia handed him a small pendent with a skull on it "fine thanks for today tho it was fun Rukia, Renji" "yeah yeah just try to stay out of trouble mr. Arrancar humans are more fragile then us so no more 'bala'ing people alright," after that they both vanished. 'Alright time to find that boy' Ryu thought just then he senced movement behind him just in time to see a blur of red and blue "AM I HERE" the large blonde announced "yes you are, what do you want" Ryu said but before he could continue the large man deflated in a plume of smoke with a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth "you humans are quite strange" Ryu said not at all surprised at the sudden change "sorry for my appearance young man but I must ask" all might made an audible gulp as to swallow his nerves "are you Izuku Midoriya? Or his spirit or something?" All might finished "that name again it must have some relevance to me. Sorry but I don't know anything about myself other then I was born from a large amount of regret mainly the feeling of being worthless." Ryu stated to all nights surprise "who are you?" All might questioned "I am an Arrancar the highest type of hollow... I see that you dont know what a hollow is so I'll explain..." 

All might was taking this quite well for some to just learn the afterlife exist "so when did you well come into being?" Ryu pondered this question before answering "I believe the first sighting of me was around 8 years ago so that's most likely when I became a full hollow so I might have died not to long before so around 8 years or so" after Ryu finished all might almost collapsed he knew it, this was the boy he killed all those years ago, "Boy before I explain I do believe you are Izuku Midoriya the timing of your death almost perfectly times iut with your uh appearance in your home world... I first want to say I am very sorry I was the reason of your death my boy," Ryu was shocked this man killed him 'damn how weak was i' "secondly I'm not going to force you but I believe there might be someone who would be very happy to see you" all might finished extending his hand out for Ryu to take the serpent of arrancar took it wanting to put his curiosity at ease "alright let's go".

Inko Midoriya has not had the best 15 years, her husband died when the first child was born then the boy was found to be quirkless, shortly after that when her precious angel was 7 he died in a villian attack, the only good things to happen to her was her remarriage to Yagi Tochinori aka All Might and bore a bueatiful girl Izuka in honor of her late child. So imagine her surprise when Yagi brought home a tall green hair boy who looked like her baby. "Inko you may want to sit down for this" Yagi said in the softest voice he could. Meanwhile Ryu was just admiring the home even though it's been weeks sence being in the human world he never set foot in a house before so it was interesting to him when the strange blonde man led him into the leaving room he looked at a woman with green hair much like his own with the same color eyes, he couldn't help but feel like this was his mother even his nonexistent heart started beating faster, he could tell this was his old life. 

Inko looked at the green hair boy with watery eyes, yes he had some wierd bone like fang over his mouth, a hole in his chest, and a lot taller but call it mother's intuition she knew that was her baby. "Inko this is Ryu he has lost all memories of anything before 8 years ago... honey I think this is Izuku... as crazy as it sou-" Yagi couldn't even finish before he was cut off by Inko "I know sweety, what kinda of mother would i be if i couldn't recognize my own child" Inko wiped her tears expecting the same Izuku to greet her but instead "before I say anything I believe you expecting me to be exactly like you boy was but while we my share the same soul we are 2 different beings he was a human who seemed weak by other humans and I was created by his regret strong enough to get me form, I am a hollow first an Arrancar second, I am Ryu." Inko kept her smile, bit her heart seemed to break, seeing this Ryu new what he had to do "but I feel from deep in my soul Izukus love for you so I will say this, I love you mom" Inko broke down hearing her sons voice once more say he loved him, just so happy to be able to see her sweet Izu again all grown up.

After some time Inko calmed down and Ryu got straight to the point of why he was there "In- mom could you tell me everything about my past life... most hollows can remember who they where but for Vasto Lorde rank Menos we usually have no memory of who we were, the only memory was a single driving force to become stronger... mine was the feeling of worthlessness or my sole reason for seeking power was to not be useless" Inko froze when she heard him say that... "Izu- Ryu I'm sorry I'll tell you everything it will being back some good memories about you as well" she said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter donzo so how did you like that inko and yagi are a thing huh? Well anyways next chapter I'm going to be getting into some plot Yahoo 
> 
> Remember it's your money and you need it now call J G Wentworth


	4. An offer I cant refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedzu has an offer for our Arrancar and Starrk is panicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw dudes so we are about to get into main story events and no we already skipped the entrance exams. Thanks for the support lov yall <3
> 
> Call 877-CASH-NOW

Ryu is how you say... uncomfortable standing in front of this rat thing, cause how could someone be so weak yet so intimidating, "so your Ryu, All Might has said some interesting things about you" Ryu cant read this thing, he can read most of the other arrancar like a book that's the only reason he can stand to be with them but, but this thing is unreadable, "Ahh yeah I'm Ryu is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" For a second he saw nedzu's eye light up "straight to the point I see, well All Might said you were quite strong and currently just wondering about with out purpose after finding out your identity... so what is your plan now Ryu?" Nedzu questioned "well I was going to head back to my home" Nedzu seemed to take a ponder at this "you make it sound like your not from here" "you would be correct Dog, Bear, Rat thing I'll be heading back to a place called Hueco Mundo, got to make sure no up start to control of my territory." Nedzu was curious he didnt believe the boys story about being dead, but he senced no falsehood in the boys words "how about I give you a proposition how about becoming a student here if your half as powerful as All Might states I think you would be perfect as a hero" Ryu nearly collapsed from amusement, him a hero, please hollows are enemy's of man hell weaker ones kill them for their souls "I dont believe that is a good idea but fine I think it will help with my boredom, but I cant make the call, give me a minute." Ryu turned around and grabbed a small disk from his pocket.

Ryu pressed the button on the disk and a small screen appeared before him "Starrk can you here me?" All present in the room seemed confused the have never seen anything like this before "well, well, well if it isnt my favorite serpent" Ryu was less than pleased he recognized that voice anywhere " Nel where's Starrk?" All could tell Ryu was alittle annoyed but in the good way, "ahhh Sharrky away right now RyUuu but I can help sence I'm under the queen" Ryu doesnt want to admit it to anyone but he likes Nel she has never seen him as an enemy but as a friend so Ryu had no reason to dislike her hell he might even call her his first friend but he has an image to up hold "fine tell Starrk that I'll be In the human would as a *cough* hero" there was a few seconds of silence before a storm of laughter was heard "ahahhhaha you hahha a-a hero hahaha the devourer of souls hahaha who single handedly reduced the number of ajuchas in east Hueco Mundo hahahaha yeah sure kid go for it, man Starrk and Hannibel are going to get a kick out of his" Nedzu could swear he saw Ryu pust a blood vessel "SHUT IT NEL TELL STARRK TO GO FUCK HIMSELF" Ryu closed the portal fuming in rage "oy rat you got something I can destroy I need to let out some aggression, "well we were going to have you destroy robot as a test of your abilities so sure follow me" nedzu said in a cheery voice. 

Training ground beta the usual site for the UA entrance exams was currently being used by a single examine who all might himself recommended so to say the observation booth was packed would be and understantment, most UA teachers where there as well as the Number 2 and 3 hero to see what kinda person caught all mights attention even his old sidekick was there night eye, he wanted to see how he stacked up to Mirio, the next holder of one for all, the first thing they noticed was the hole in his chest "I hate to ask this but is the kid alright how does he breath with a hole in his chest" before he could get an answer Nedzu started speaking threw the mic. "All right Ryu you have 10 minutes to destroy as many robots as possible all are in the city so do try your best" 

Ryu felt insulted 'try my best' do they see me as weak well then I hope this city wasnt that expensive. Ryu popped his knuckles and cracked his neck "GOOOOOOOOOOOOO" imedalty he jumped into the air and using it as a foot hold began floating to the amazement to some of the UA staff extending his arm out with 2 fingers extended pointed at the ground "Cero" the blast was to fast to follow and impacted into the ground with a blinding light in a mere second ground Beta was incinerated then came the shockwave shaking everything in a 30 KM radius knocking all the teachers off the feet the blast was registered by every country, everything in the site was gone but most surprisingly it was just the site affected even the stands where untouched. "I fell better now" Ryu sighed landing by the door of the observation room. Opening the door he was meet by the shocked faces of the teachers who were still on the floor the only one who wasnt was Nedzu "I think I over did it a bit" all just blinked in agreement "Well young Ryu will you are free to we have much to discuss" Nedzu said with a smile. Ryu taking the hit left without a word. 

"Did you really need to put that much power into your attack, I mean they were just robots?" After the events of the exam the stealth force was called to recon the source with Rukia leading it sence she knew the arrancar who cause it "no, but they kinda irritated me so I went a little overboard in the attack" Ryu said scratching his cheek a little embarrased that humans brought that much of a rise out of him " next time cool it, there was almost an execute order sent on you" Rukia said sounding exhausted "that wont go well" that got to Ryu a little bit "yeah I find you far to interesting for that" Rukia said with a laugh "no I ment for you I'll be fine" Ryu retorted "dont change Ryu, well sence I've seen your intentions weren't hostile I'll take my leave" in a flash all soul reapers vanished. 

"NEXT TIME YOU FIRE A CERO GIVE US A WARNING RYU" Starrk was panicked he was in the middle of important business when he felt the Cero go off on the human world "yeah, yeah, yeah sorry I got a mouth full from Rukia, I get it I messed up" Ryu could hear Nel laughing in the back ground and to say it took a lot a will power to keep from yelling would be an understatement "it's fine Ryu atleast you dealt with the Soul Reapers, listen some shits going on down here so keep an eye out, powerfull players are in play here." "Anything I should know about Starrk?" "No not right now I'll tell you later, stay safe out there Ryu" Starrk hung up after leaving that cliffhanger 'he seems panicked l, wierd'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter down, huh I feel good after that one. 
> 
> Call 877-CASH-NOW


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Ryu's first day and he hates it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm back at work so I'll be uploading a little slower than usual but I'll try to to 2 a week ighty.
> 
> Also thanks for the feed back lov ya
> 
> Also also, Call J G Wentworth 877-CASH-NOW

2 weeks have past sence site beta was turned into a crater and school for our empathic protagonist was about to began.

"So explain to me why your going to a human school again..." Rukia questioned "I had to do it once as a cover for one of my missions and I can tell you it's not fun"

"Well I'm technically 15 so I might as well act like one if I'm going to be here" Ryu wasnt sure if this was the best course he did it cause Inko and Toshinori said to do it if he was to remain in the human world.

"Well you haven't been in school sence you where 7 right? Are you able to keep up with everything you missed out on?" Rukia had an... excellent point that Ryu didnt even account for.

"... SHIT" this realization hit him like a train "I didnt think this through" Ryu facepalmed "fuck it I'll wing it... worked so far" Ryu said that last part under his breath hoping that Rukia didnt hear it, but she did.

"Well good luck Ryu till next time" Rukia said waving bye to Ryu.

*in UA*

"Is there a reason that the door is so damn big?" Ryu pondered looking at class 1A's door "I'm pretty sure humans dont get this big" Ryu sighed as he opened the door to see a blue haired boy yelling at the blond hair boy who some how knew him.

"TAKE YOUR FEET OFF THE DISK THIS INSTINCT, IT IS HIGHLY DISRESPECTFUL TO THE EQUIPMENT OF THIS PRESTIGIOUS ACADEMY!" The blue hair boy shouted 

"GET BENT YOU FOUR EYES BAST-" The blonde boy was about to say before he saw Ryu at the door "Deku?" 

When he said this everyone stopped talking and looked at the wierd green hair boy at the door.

"Huhh I've said this plenty of times before to you so try to get it through your primitive mind. MY. NAME. IS. RYU" Ryu said with a suprising laid back but furious tone.

"Ah so you are our 3rd recommended student." The blue hair boy said walking up to Ryu with robotic like movement "my name it Tenya Ida, I look forward to learning with you" Ida said with much enthusiasm bowing and extending a hand out to shake

Ryu took the boys hand "yeaahhhhh sure thing dude" Ryu said scratching the side of his cheek.

"Are you all quite done yet" a voice came from the floor suprising everyone except Ryu who noticed him from the beginning but ignoring him cause fuck him. "Alright I'm your home room teacher Shouta Aizawa" the man said as he slipped out of his sleeping bag "it took most of you 7 seconds to realize I was there, the only one to have noticed seems to be Ryu." Aizawa stated. He told everyone to get into there gym uniforms and meet him out side in 15 minutes

*outside*

"So your the first one here huh?" Aizawa said alittle nervous at the boy who blew up a squire mile of property that was site beta

"Yeah sonido so I didnt have to interact with anyone" Ryu said with a blank expression

"By the way you might want to cover that" Aizawa said pointing to Ryu's hole "why? Its uncomfortable to cover it" Ryu stated itching the side of his hole in his chest. "We dont want anyone asking any questions about it, also can you do something about that mask its distracting" Aizawa stated.

"Fine I'll cover the hole" Ryu said as he zipped up the tracksuit to cover his hole "and about this its attached to my face so unless you want me to rip off my face you best just drop it" Ryu said as he looked daggers into Aizawa, Ryu was offended most Arrancars are proud of there fragments and hole, it is what defines them and he was no different.

Everyone started to slowly make their way to the field surprised to see Ryu there cause no one saw him leave 

"Alright, we will be doing fitness exams, but you all will be able to use your quirks... see this as a quirk examination, Bakugo if you stop eyeing Ryu for a minute how far could you throw a ball in middle school" Aizawa stated 

"Tch I dunno about 76 meters I think" Bakugo said "alright then throw this ball but use your quirk this time" Aizawa lazily stated tossing the ball to Bakugo

With an evil smirk Bakugo put all of his power into a this throw all the while screaming "DIEEEEEEEE" and with a massive explosion the ball flew 936 meters. All the students we excited saying how fun it was bla bla bla Ryu really couldn't care less even when Aizawa stated the lowest score would be expelled to the protests of his 'classmates' Ryu was regretting his decision to go to school and thought he could be getting more powerful killing ajuchas in hueco mundo, but his train of thought was derailed with Aizawas next statement. 

"Everyone will participate in this exam except Ryu, principle Nedzus order" Aizawa stated with a collected 'WHAT" coming from his classmates a red and white hair boy spoke up

"Sir that is not fair to the rest of us, is it because he is a recommended student" the peppermint hair boy said shooting an icy glare to said student. Ryu noticed this and took it as a challenge.

"Fine then I'll just show you why I'm not allowed to participate" Ryu said keeping eye contact with the fool who challenged him. Even as he picked up the ball, even through Aizawa's nervous plead to let it go, Ryu placed the ball in one hand and with the other placed a singular finger to flick the ball. Aizawa braced himself 

Maintaining eye contact Ryu flicked the ball... a shockwave knocked all the students who weren't prepared to the ground the smart ones followed Aizawas example and braced stayed on there feet. 

A few moments of pure shock went by, strangely Ryu was walking back and forth like he was looking for something, until in a blur something came crashing down, as the smoke cleared Ryu was standing in the middle of the impact with the ball in his hand, burnt, and smoking he tossed it to the boy who questioned him "need anymore proof peppermint boy" said boy shook his head still in shock that this boy could be this powerful "alright teach continue on without me I'm going back to the classroom" Aizawa nodded in response he was the most shocked cause he tryed to erase his power only for nothing to happen "maybe he isnt human, like he keeps telling us" he mumbled under his breath.

*back in the classroom* 

"Dude your so manly!" A red spiky haired boy said uncomfortably close to Ryu 'do he not know about personal space?' Ryu thought to himself 

"Uhh thanks?" Ryu wanted out of this situation fast he hated any form of interaction that wasn't combat related "names Eijiro Kirishima let's be friends" Kirishima said extending his hand "Ryu nice to meetcha I guess?" Ryu said extending his hand "man what's your full name Bakubro keeps calling you deku so is that your last name or something?" Kirishima inquired getting the attention of some of his more courageous classmates "well where I'm from you pick you name and I picked Ryu but some call me Ryu Jörmungandr, but they are no longer with us I hated that name and people got the message" Ryu said with smirk. Everyone was confused by what he ment by 'no longer with us' but were to intimidated by him to ask.

"BULLSHIT YOUR NAME IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!!!!" Bakugo screamed poping off some explosions. "And I keep telling you Izuku is dead... you can go to his grave site if you dont believe me, dig up his grave and confirm that his body is still there Bakugo Katsuki." When Ryu said this he let out a little bit of his spiritual pressure to get his point across. And it seemed like it did the trick sence everyone was frozen in fear.

"Ryu, Principle Nedzu wants to see you in his office" Aizawa said walking in using his will power to seem unaffected. Ryu said nothing as he walked out the door 

"Teach just who is here" the pink skinned Mina said shaking in fear "yeah and who recommended that, that monster" the electric Kaminari nearly got out unable to move, "he was recommended by almight after he saw him brutalize a villian... and who he is, he is a man on the verge of villainy brought to this school to transform him into a hero" Aizawa said to everyone's surprise, now they were scared.

*in nedzus office*

"Ahh Ryu take a seat" Nedzu said as he saw Ryu come in to the dismay of Vlad King "braty kid do you know how to knock?" He barked out only to be silenced by Nedzu. Ryu ignored the blood user and took a seat on the rats couch

"So what do you want?" Ryu said annoyed already with the rat, he didnt like the rats mental game so he didnt bother playing along.

"Simple it seems that you young midoriya haven't been in school sence you where 7" Nedzu didnt beat around the bush and Ryu knew he been found out.

"1.) My name is Ryu, Izuku Midorya died  
2.) Yeah I haven't they dont really have schools in Hueco Mundo just endless slaughter and cannibalism  
And 3.) So what I'm only doing this cause you and all might told me to do it and I'm here to fight off boredom" Ryu responded leaving Vlad King to be somewhere in between confused and furious 

"Boy you need to stop with this delusion of yours, who do you work for no one just disappears for 8 years to pop out of nowhere?" Vlad shot back to Ryu's annoyance. Now Ryu was pissed

"You know what they say DEADMEN TELL NO TALES" Ryu directed his pressure to vlad the pressure making the stoic hero collapse to one knee, as he was doing this Ryu's shirt came unbuttoned reviveling the hole in this chest 

Vlad was shocked "how are you still alive with a hole in your chest?" Vlad managed to get out

Nedzu was just happily sipping his tea, Vlad was the most suspicious of Ryu so he might as well let him in to the web of secrets that is Ryu and who he really was. And Ryu caught on to this... he wasnt smart but he could read people and the motives pretty well, except for this rat but he made this pretty obvious.

"Do you know what this hole represents to us Arrancar... it signifies the hole in our heart that cant be filled that caused us to become hollows to began with..." Ryu explained venom in his voice, he then pointed at the remaining part of his mask "this is our Estigima the remaining part of our mask unique to each arrancar" Ryu then pulled out his Zampaktuo out of his school bag. It is a simple blade a short dagger with a curved hook and the end "this is my Zampaktuo this blade has my soul imbued in it and apon calling out its name reveals my true form would you like a demonstration?" Ryu said as he began sheathing his blade.

"That is quite enough Ryu" Nedzu said clapping his hands together "Vlad go ahead to the teachers lounge to pull yourself together before returning to you class" all the pressure was released from vlad as he quietly nodded and left the room.

"Next time convince them yourself rat" Ryu said wrangling in his anger 

"I'll keep that in mind, and dont worry about your grades just make it look like your doing the work to fool the rest of the students sence your not human anymore I dont see it necessary to force you to learn, is that fine?" Nedzu said with his ever present smile on his face

"Fine by me rat, is that all you wanted from me?" Ryu pondered 

"Just one more thing, dont go around saying your this Arrancar, your just an overly powered human got it, for convenience your quirk is nuclear manipulation that should be enough of an excuse got ti" Ryu didnt like that at all but realized it was easier to go with the rats plan than fight it, he couldn't be that damn flee bag in a metal battle, and with that Ryu grabbed his bag and left the office.

*end of the day*

The rest of the day was quite everyone seemed to fear Ryu which didnt bother him slightly as he grabbed his shit some one taped his shoulder.

"Uhh Ryu right?" The strange girl asked 

"Yeah and your-"

"Jiro, just call me Jiro" Jiro said with hint of nervousness in her voice 

"Cool so what's up Jiro?" Now Ryu was confused what did this obviously nervous girl want with him?

"You want to walk home with me? D-dont take that out of context please I just think you look like something out of a hard rock album and I want to get to know you, you know?" She blurted out which caught Ryu off guard "Sure why not" Ryu said walking out the door with Jiro to some of the other boys dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh writing romance sucks but Jiro is best girl fight me. Also yeah I know I'm making Ryu/Izuku overpowered but have you seen some of the feets the espada do, high ball power they can destroy all life on earth so saying Ryu can flick a ball all the way around earth isnt so ridiculous, and yes I'm trying to have Ryus strength above all the espada but not above Ichigos, who yes is going to be In the story.
> 
> Ok rant over lov yall 
> 
> Call 877-CASH-NOW


	6. Suffer in silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Suprise visitor enterups Ryus daily life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this Chapter 6 l, thanks for the support to those who like this l, I know I'm bad at writing so in trying to get better lol cause I have some interesting concepts in my mind

'Well this is awkward' Ryu thought as he walked next to the punk rock girl, she hasn't said anything she has just been messing with her hair with her earphone jacks? I mean what our they?

"So.... you wanted to ask me stuff or can those ears read minds?" Ryu said catching Jiro off guard 

"No no no, um, can I ask what your quirk is?" she said with a light blush on her face, if Ryu had a heart he would probably find her attractive

"How do I explain this" damn rat making me lie "its Nuclear Manipulation, I can alter atoms for attack, defence, and movement" that should be the simplest way to put it plus she seemed convinced.

" so that's how you threw the ball so far and caught it right" she said sticking her finger in the air as she thought about it.

"Yeah I, ah, pulled the, ah, ball back using its atoms firstly propelling it away then attracting it back, yeah" He had not confidence in that answer at all.

"Thats so cool!" Thank god she baught it "so does that mean you can cause nuclear bombs with your punch?" She said with worry 

"Uhhh theoretically yeah" my god is it going to be hard to lie about this all the time? "That is why Aizawa didnt want me to participate, cause I could cause a melt down with a punch" please buy it 

"I see, so you were put in thys class not to be a hero but to control your quirk?" Jiro asked 

Just go with it "yeah All Might saw the inherent danger in my quirk" good keep lying "to be honest I dont want to be a hero, but when All might tells you something you listen right?" 

The conversation went on for some time switching off topics to other mondain subjects that Ryu also had to lie about, cause being dead and in a world of kill or be killed him and others dont have really any common ground. Before long they reached Jiros house and Ryu said his goodbyes and went back to the warehouse he calls his home.

*the next day at school* 

"IM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"   
All Might chanted sliding into the room in the most abnormal way possible 'oh God not this idiot' is what Ryu thought as he saw the blond man, but to his suprise everyone was cheering seemingly excited to see him 'well birds of a feather I guess.' Ryu didnt hate All Might, hell he only talked to the man a couple of times before and he apparently lives with the woman who was his mother. 

"OK EVERYONE I HAVE A PRESENT FOR EVERYONE" as he said this cases came out of the walls with numbers on them indicating our class number "YOUR HERO COSTUMES, GO PUT THEM ON AN LD MEET ME IN TRAINING GROUND DELTA" 

As All Might was leaving the Ida boy raised his hand and asked a question "Sir it says on the schedule it is supposed to be at training ground beta has something changed" Ida looked real proud of himself knowing such information. "WELL YOUNG IDA THE TRAINING GROUND IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION AFTER AN GAS EXPLOSION BLEW UP THE GROUNDS" All Might said a sweat drop on his brow hoping the boy would buy the story, Ryu on the other hand was highly amused watching a prominent Hero struggle to lie to cover up his accomplishment. 

"I see well then sorry for asking a stupid question" Ida said in a perfect 90° bow it was kinda impressive that a human could move so robotically, Ryu approves of this human.

*at the training grounds* 

Ryu changed in secret in Nedzus office to keep the hole in his chest a secret made his way to the training ground opting not to use sonido to get there cause he was not forced to participate in hero activities.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN YOUNG MID- *cough* *cough* RYU?" every shook there head "WELL I GUESS ILL JUST MOVE ON WITH THE CLASS, EVERYONE HERE LOOKS LIKE A PROPER HERO BUT IT TAKES MORE THAN LOOKING GOOD TO BE A PROPER HERO SO TODAY WE WELL BE DOING A COMMON SITUATION WHEN FACING VILLIANS CLOSE QUARTERS COMBAT" All Might said "YOULL BE PUT IN TEAMS OF 2, ONE TEAM WILL BE VILLAINS WHO ARE PROTECTING A BOMB AND THE OTHER TEAM WILL BE HEROS TRYING TO STOP THE VILLIANS" All Might finished his explanation answered some questions from the students about his plan and began to separate the class into teams when a certain green hair boy walked threw the door

"Sorry for being late, had to talk to the ra- I mean Principle about some matters" Ryu was in his usual clothes that he wore in Hueco Mundo his long trench coat black pants and boots the only thing different was that he wore a white shirt to cover the hole as to keep the ruse up the only thing he forgot to go tho was 

"Yo bro you got a hole in the back of your jacket man" Kirishima pointed out "it's to release steam from my quirk" Ryu said lying of course, the reason for the hole was that Ryu was proud of who he was, the hole was who he was, his desire for power to not feel useless ever again, that is what caused his hollifactation. The hole in his coat was so you can see threw him, he held no secrets.

"ALRIGHT NOW THEN FOR THE TEAMS, YOUNG RYU WOULD YOU LIKE TO PARTICIPATE?" everyone had a nervous feeling with them, he was stupid powerful so no one really wanted to fight him.

"I think it would be better to stay out of this until I can control the nuclear power in me, dont want to accidentally cause a nuclear melt down inside me from pushing myself to control this power." That was a lie what he actually said was "they are so weak I could win by blinking" and he got the message. 

"WELL THEN GO BACK TO CALL SO AIZAWA CAN HELP YOU WORK ON YOUR QUIRK" All Might gave a thumbs up and Ryu left and everyone let out a audible breath like they where holding in there breath. "ALL RIGHT THEN LETS GET THIS STARTED TEAM A AND TEAM D GET READY, PLUS ULTRA!"

*in the class room*

Ryu was sitting in the class room reading some books recommended by nedzu to get caught up on human culture and knowledge so he could bullshit his way threw school when he felt spiritual pressure coming from somewhere. When he looked around he saw a Garganta forming in the middle of the classroom, Aizawa saw this as well and prepared for an attack.

"Calm down it's a Garganta, a portal from my world to yours, the only people who can open it are Arrancars so it's most likely friendly but stand behind me just incase" Aizawa complied and got behind the vastly stronger being prepared to give back up. Just then a blur shot out the portal nailing Ryu square in the chest 

"RyUuu *sniff* *sniff* they got us" the small green hair child said. "N-Nel?" Ryu said confused

"You know her" Aizawa said from behind Ryu confused as well. "Of course I know her i know all the Arrancar, Nel what happened" this got to Aizawa, this small child is on the same level as Ryu?

"I can explain for her." A tall man came out of the portal next his coat was was scorched, blood dried on his head he looked like hell "we were caught off guard, damn reaper hit us hard Nel was caught off guard, she didnt even see the bastard" he spat out with venom in his voice.

"Ok but how does that explan" Ryu gestured to Nel "this?" 

"She had her mask cracked, she went into this form to recover" Starrk explained "Ok makes sense, how long until she back to full power?" He didnt like to admit it but he saw Starrk, Nel, And Harribel as his family, they watched over him when he was on his war path threw Heuco Mundo so I was seething with rage but kept his cool as not to worry Aizawa and the others, speaking of witch.

"Am I supposed to be hearing this?" Aizawa questioned he seemed quite outmatched to these beings who can level a city without issue. 

"No this affects the human world just as much as ours, Ryu you need to stay here this is an espada issue, watch over Nel we'll need her if we plan to win this" Starrk said as he began to go back to the portal Ryu shut it.

"No this is my fight to" Ryu said blood boiling, "no this is an espada issue Ryu and last time I checked... you denied our invitation" he really didnt mean to come off aggressive but he cared for the little serpent

"Idiot your not getting it, whoever attacked you attacked me" letting out a sigh Ryu continued "listen dont tell anyone this but... you my family alright. So I'll join the espada, just, dont leave me out of this fight" Ryu at this point was on his knees pleading with Starrk, whoever did this was going to pay whatever the cost.

"There is no going back you know that right" Everyone was in shock, this was the first time Ryu ever asked for anything, everything was always a demand and he did whatever he felt like but this was different, "It seems like you already know, fine then come here" Ryu got up and walked up to Starrk staring him in the eyes, to hesitation in his soul, Starrk knew that much. Starrk touched him and a single number was burned into body, right on his neck, he was now Ryu Starrk Espada number...

ZERO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this took longer to write cause I got side tracked reading Overlord and Sun-Ken Rock. Both 11/10...
> 
> So see yall next chapter   
>  Call 877-CASH-NOW


	7. I'm No Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USJ attack brought some unwelcome guests and a the start of the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah midway threw writing this I realized I've been spelling Iida's name wrong so sorry lol
> 
> Call 877-CASH-NOW

"So what number is it?" Ryu asked, Starrk just had a stupid grin on his face, Aizawa and Nel were equally confused "well you're Espada Cero meaning you are more powerful then you let on" Starrk knew Ryu was powerful but only one Espada to have seen his ressurrecciòn is currently at the Soul Society talking to the Captians to find out what happened.

"Well like I said Ryu I'll be back, Grimmjow and I are going to have a little chat with the Captians to find out who exactly attacked us, I'll be back to give you more information. Your first order is to protect Nel until I get back, understood." Starrk reopened the gate and walked threw not waiting for a response.

"So what was that about?" Aizawa asked still wondering if he listened to something he shouldn't have heard any of what was said. "Well it looks like I'm preparing for war" Aizawa shuttered at the thought that people of such power were about to kill each other. "Aizawa would you permit Nel to join me in class so I can guard her more effectively, as she is now she is more like a child than the warrior she was before." Aizawa sighed he wasnt getting paid enough for this, "fine as long as she doesnt cause trouble "Nelza wont cauz any trouble fors you sir" Nel said giving Aizawa a salute, "sir to be honest I dont think its going to be Nel causing the problem. Aizawa was confused at the statement until the door shut open 

"OMG SHE'S SOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!" Mina Ashido the hyper active gossip spewing pinky of class 1A shrieked out as she ran up and picked up Nel at speed that impressed Ryu, Nel on the other hand was enjoining the attention "Mr. Aizawa who is this small child" Ida asked his movements just as robotic as always. "This is Nel she is-" "My sister" Ryu cut off Aizawa so that he could try to get there story straight, "yes she is Ryu's sister, his 'Father' dropped her off while you were training" everyone except one believed the story.

"Hey Ryu did you always had a number on the back of your neck" the bob cut girl asked "Ryu should I remind you that tattoos are strictly forbidden in this prestigious academy!" ok this guy is starting to get on my nerves with all these damn rules, Ryu thought "Its a burn not a tattoo, I went over bored when training my control my 'quirk'. 

Not everyone was convinced because of the perfect zero it made on the base of his neck, Nel was confused though but when she went to say something Ryu looked her in the Eyes to say 'go with it' so she did. 

"Awww Nel your mask is broken you want me to make a new one" Momo asked while reaching for the mask but before she could touch it she saw new cover her head to protect it, "come on Nel it's not cute to have a skull on such an adorable girl" Mina said while trying to also take the mask off. Ryu was about to step in when surprisingly Aizawa said something first "Its not a mask it's like Ryus fang its attached to there body so if you want to cause the poor girl pain by ripping off her skull to go ahead and try." The girls stopped and apologized to Nel, Ryu calmed down with people looking at his Fang, it was a single fang on the right side of face it was connected to a mask like part that went down to his neck, if you were to ask anyone it looked like teeth like it was apart of a wide snake like mouth, but no one would say anything though. "Alright if that's all please sit down so I can finish off class.

*after class* 

Nel and Ryu where about to sonido to the warehouse where Ryu calls home, when a voice stopped them "Deku you bastard, who do you think you are!" "Who's that ryu" Nel asked "an idiot who can let the dead die" Ryu said boring a hole into the boys soul with a gaze. "Go home Deku your mom misses you" the boy said in a fiery tone "how many times am I going to have to bore this into your thick skull, this 'deku' is DEAD, to weak to do anything, the only part left of his soul is his desire to not be useless and that gave birth to me, your friend is dead and in his place is Ryu Starrk, Espada Cero" when he turned away the boy shot towards Ryu with explosions popping "DEKUUUUU" in an intent the blond boy was shot backwards with enough force to send him into the wall his arms were snapped, blood pouring out of his wounds, barely conscious he saw the boy called Ryu and The small girl Nel walk away "who was that, he seemed to know you" "just a fool, next time you attack me or Nel I will kill you human" Ryu said back to The blond boy planted in the wall, unknown to them the punk rock girl Jiro witnessed everything.

*Two Days Later*

Everyone was quite when Bakugo entered the room, casts on his arms with bruising on his face, to say he looked like shit was an understatement, everyone was told he has caught in a villian attack who targetted him for being a UA student and everyone believed the story except one, Kyoka Jiro, she saw everything that happened that day. 

"Ok Iida get everyone on the bus, Bakugo go to Recovery Girl, you'll meet up with us once she finish healing you." Iida not wanting to waste any time got everyone up and heading to the bus most surprisingly though was the lack of sass coming from Bakugo he just silently nodded and walked towards the nurses office, but not before giving Ryu and Nel the death stare before leaving.

*at usj*

The bus ride was awkward to say the least mainly because everyone stayed clear of Ryu, somewhere inside their gut they knew he did something to Bakugo, once they arrived the pro hero 13 was there to greet them. Ryu was annoyed at how much they idolized her to the point that the bob cut girl Ochoco Uraraka was so excited that she shuck Ryu forgetting her fear, but that quickly returned as she apologized and ran back to Iida with much haste.

Once inside 13 began to explain the purpose of such an oversized dome when a portal opened in the middle of the grounds. This peaked Ryu's interest because something of incredible spiritual pressure was about to come through. First through was some weak humans, second was some handjob looken motherfucker and a big ass bird thing, then a man dressed in a black kimono, interesting.

"Ryu do you know the man in the kimono?" Aizawa whispered to him "because I'm getting the same pressure off him that you leak out sometimes. Just stronger" Ryu wanted to laugh at that this thing was more of an insect compared to him, but if he was working with these humans, well let's just say he could be of some use. 

While Aizawa was informing the students of the situation Ryu asked Nel a simple question "is that him?" The bloodlust in his voice sent shivers down Nel's spine "no... but he was there" with a devilish smile Ryu put Nel down "stay behind me" and with a simple nod Ryu prepared for this slaughter.

"So aligning yourselves with humans isnt something Soul Reaper's do normally is it?" This caught the attention of all present as Ryu was standing mid air.

"Ahhh I thought I smelt something disgusting in here" the reaper spoke back making his way to the Arrancar. "You know I thought we got most of you when we attacked Hueco Mundo" Ryu could feel his blood boil, the feeling of wanting to rip this little shits head off his body. 

"Well I was out at the time... so who are you with?" It took everything to keep Ryu from ripping the blond into ribbons. "Soul Society cant ya tell" the blond spoke twirling around to show off his clothing. "Bullshit, I have in good faith from Captain Ryuka that no attack was permitted by Soul Society you rat." 

"Aww to bad, and my Captian planned everything out so that both sides would tear each others throats out" the Reaper spoke with a grin on his face.

" oh? And who might that 'Captain' be" Ryu spoke venom in his voice "Ah I cant tell you that, but I can tell you my name, sence your going to die anyways..." the reaper said confidence spewing from every pore of his being "its Kino Naharu." 

*back with the students* 

"Ryu we are not allowed to enga..." Iida was about to finish until the Aizawa stopped him "listen up class, who here can see the man in the kimono?" Everyone was puzzled by this questioned until 3 students raised there hand. That being Iida, Ochoco, and Jiro. "I see" before he could finish his point the Warp Villian teleported all the students away except for the 3 who stepped out of his reach...

*Ryu POV*

I saw the warp douche take the class away and Aizawa preparing to take on all the villains who where rushing him and the 3 others still with him that's when I got interrupted by the little shits weak ass punch "really, is that all you got" I said looking back at the soul who hit me.

"Ahh I see your a little stronger than you look" his voice was shaky, fear was creeping in, "but you have such weak Reiatsu, so you'll be nothing but a flea in my way" he seemed to be hyping himself up, so I decided to turn things up a bit.

I let go of my tangible form going back into my unseen form, the only ones able to see me were Aizawa, Iida, Ochoco, Jiro, Handsy, and the warp guy... but with that my Spiritual pressure skyrocketed, everyone stopped moving.

Those unknown to my presence the body fell like a bag of bricks to the ground the six who could see me stayed on there feet, barely, Aizawa faring better than the others, and as for Kino Naharu, the shit stained motherfucker who helped attack my home, hurt my family was frozen in fear.

"W-Who are you?" The just barely muttered out, good that's the look I wanted to see, FEAR. 

"Ah who little ol me" I played off to the amazement to Nel who was chearing on from the ground "I'm Ryu Starrk Espada rank Cero" I said as I ripped off my undershirt revealing my hole for the whole world to see, I'm done hiding who I am.

With a single strike I sent him flying into the bird looking freak causing a creator to form, landing in the creator I grabbed the blond bitch and threw him out, i am going to kill him but I might as well have some fun first. 

With a flurry of punches his bones were cracking, breaking. hand job tryed to intervene but was quickly sent to his knees with a wave of spiritual pressure. But back to the bitch he was on his last leg, even releasing his sword only delayed the inevitable as I broke him peice by peice... "I'm getting bored of this farce" he was confused as in grabbed my Zampaktuo from my hip "I have a question for you" realizing he was in trouble I could feel his power began to rise.

Revealing my blade but not fully drawing it I cut my finger along the blade drawing blood "ever take a Cero to the face?" I said trying hard to conceal my devilish smirk.

"Shit BAN-" he was cut short as I sonido over to him placing my hand over his face.

"gran ray cero"

With a brilliant blue flash the once proud Soul Reaper's head was reduced to ashe, not saying that would mean that there was something left, reduced to atoms along with the top for the USJ facility.

*afterward* 

With the dust my attack created the villains escaped with their bird freak, All Might came later along with the remaining hero's.

"Ryu how... how could you" Iida screamed out "you... you killed him, he already lost! You didnt need to go that far!' He screamed out with tears in his eyes. 

"I've had enough of this" walking up to Iida I grabbed his collar and raised him up to my level "Mercy is a human concept that we Arrancar dont have on our enemy's" I yelled back at the boy.

"What do you mean you make it sound like your not human!" Iida yelled back confused drawing the attention of all around especially a certain punk rock chick.

"Damn straight I'm not one of you weak humans" as I said that I moved my coat to show off my hole so everyone could see. The hero's looked away to hide there faces as they were fully aware of Ryus status, as for the students they were in shock, Ochoco covered her mouth in sheer shock while Jiro and the whole class stood there motionless.

"Alright Ryu you showed enough" Aizawa said placing a hand Ryus shoulder calming him down "Iida this is his job, his... people are at war, he is not bound by human restrictions because he, he died years ago" Aizawa said that with sadness in his voice, when he learned the fate of the boy formerly known as Izuku Midoriya it broke his heart to find that the hero system failed this quirkless boy only for his own desire to not be seen as worthless to cause him to become this monster. 

"Iida that 'man' I killed hurt my family, Nel was a victim, he boasted about it and most likely would have slaughtered this class to gain more power" that statement caused Iida to flinch 'gain more power' what did that mean, "if your family was hurt what would you do? For me, in my world, it is survival of the fittest, we kill, devour, and repeat until you reach the peak or die, so those who you find tolerable enough to be seen as family is stronger than any bond you humans could every have..." Ryu put Iida down but he didnt have the strength to stand so he simply landed on his ass "so with that understanding and my position as the Cero Espada, I must fight, kill, and obliterate any enemies in front of me."

After that chilling announcement Ryu grabbed Nel and disappeared from sight, there location was to Starrks Spiritual Pressure at UA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was alittle longer than normal, please be brutal to me, I feel like I did a good job with this chapter but I'm probley wrong 
> 
> Its your money and you need it now  
> Call 877-CASH-NOW

**Author's Note:**

> Well first chapter over I got an idea on where I want to go just writing this first part was the hardest... hopefully the rest of the chapters turn out better so with that remember it's your money and you need it now so call J G Wentworth at 877 Cash Now


End file.
